


TRUTH OF LOVE!

by HONEYHOONS



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Breaking Up & Making Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HONEYHOONS/pseuds/HONEYHOONS
Summary: soonyoung and hansol had always been an odd couple.(BORAS BIRTHDAY GIFT YAY!!!)





	1. clue one

**Author's Note:**

> from: truth by tvxq

The truth of love. Anyway, it was not the end of the world. He wakes up, works out, and watches films.

Anyway, time passes. But the problem is the way that time passes he doesn't know how to push times back.

To make it move faster. He just gazes. The dragging trails of time snail.

But aside that, he can count the whole universe in the time between times and finally, he barely comes up with one adjective; LONELY

-

they had always been an odd couple.

well, not so odd as they were interracial in the 1800s (which is a bad example). but odd enough they got a few stares.

to begin, you have the elder of the two. kwon soonyoung was a hyper, adorable boy. most would've thought he was younger if it wasn't for his constant babying on hansol.

chwe hansol. or vernon, it didn't really matter. the easiest way to describe him is to call him a stoner. he wore very... unique clothing but soonyoung always supported him. he wasn't fully korean, which gives the interracial couple example a chance in making sense.

when had they met? two different boys from different friend groups? it all started with an argument about zodiac signs.

[APRROX. 2 YEARS AGO]

"fuck you im a gemini!"

"so am i, you aren't special!"

hansol watched with an amused expression. his earbuds on, blasting the music all the way up. he leaned back in the chair, tipping it on the back legs and laughed at the two boys.

one of the boys turned, "what are you laughing at?" he huffed and hansol found the boys anger actually quite cute.

hansol took out one earbud and paused his music. "what was that?"

"you didn't- jun hold me back im going to murder this kid." the angry boy rolled up the sleeves on his sweater as the other grabbed his hood. so, when the boy attempted to run, he was stopped by the grip.

the one holding the hood laughed, "that sounds like jihoons job, are you taking his place? he's going to murder _you_ now."

"yeah, fair enough." the boy stopped and turned at hansol once again. "im soonyoung."

"and im junhui! call me hui, jun, or boyfriend."

hansol grinned. he liked his sense of humor, and their friendship was adorable, they were obviously close. "hansol. call me hansol, vernon, or yours."

junhui practically cackled, "i like you, what grade are you in?"

"second. im not sure what that translates to in the years at this school."

soonyoung shrugged, "don't know and don't care, honestly. we're in third. theres only four years so..." he stared off into the distance.

"i cant do math." soonyoung sighed. "jun, let me go. my legs hurt." and jun released the boy.

soonyoung sat down across from hansol and smiled so widely his eyes disappeared.

"hansol, right?"

hansol nodded.

"so, where ya from?"

and it began.

if you noticed, this was two years ago. two years can be a lot or it can be very little.

in hansol and soonyoungs case, it was a lot.

first, they started dating. their friend groups joined and they were happy.

were.

after dating for a while it just... ended. there's not much to say. you just fall out of love, you can't help it. its just as easy as falling _in_ love. in some cases, i guess.

but that's what happened. they met, loved, and went their separate ways. its not the end of the world. the average person has around 7 lovers in their life.

hansol calls it the truth of love. it really isn't the end of the world. and he's not sure how many times he has to tell his friends as they attempt to console him.

he still wakes up (to a rather cold bed but its all the same), works out, watches movies, and time still passes.

but he doesn't know how to make it go back. to the days where he used to laugh all day and love all night. where "soonyoung" was the word stuck in his mouth always.

hansol can't make it move faster either. so he sits on the balcony of his quiet apartment (with the door open) and gazes.

he can count the stars in the sky in the time that he stares. but hansol can only come up with one word to describe himself now.

LONELY.


	2. clue two

The truth of love. The guy who stuck in the time between times?

We knew he would be okay anyways. After a day like a year, he wakes up in the night, calls his friends and goes out. I've just got out of the boredom. He doesn't stop shouting, seducing, and avoiding a truth. A truth? Just a few days are enough to be recovered for some people.

But not for everyone. And not for him obviously. The reason? It's only 2 am and look at his face.

-

maybe hansols okay. he realizes after a few seconds that felt like days in his mind. he grabs his phone and calls a few people.

then, hansol is at a club. or bar, or both. it went either way. the group of friends he had called were waiting outside, chatting and they all quieted when they saw hansol approach.

"why the long faces?" he questions and walks past them, pushing the doors open to enter the building. it reeks of smoke and alcohol. its not very pleasant but he deals with it.

"are you sure? it's only been like, a day since you guys broke up." seungcheol grabs hansols shoulder and the younger boy shrugs him off.

he wipes his mouth with his sleeve and approaches the bar, "well, yes. a few days are enough to recover."

"obviously not for you. its 2 am, look at your face!" seungcheol attempts to reason, "let's go home."

home.

home was supposed to be with-

hansol couldn't bring himself to think of it. "no, im staying." he waves the bartender over and orders a round for his friends.

seungcheol sighs and turns to the others. that included mingyu, jeonghan, and minghao. they spoke in whispers but hansol didn't care.

he grabs the drink the bartender gave him and gulps down the whole shot in one swift movement.

fuck his friends, fuck life, fuck kwon soonyoung.

the only thing he wanted was to get drunk, to dance, to forget everything.

so, for most of the night, he doesn't stop. hansol shouts, he dances, and he can't help himself. he grinds on complete strangers. he avoids the reality of his situation.

hansols friends all leave, it was too late for them to be there and they couldn't pry hansol off the dance floor.

"hey, careful there." someone takes hansols hand to stop the boy from falling.

hansol grips the hand, eyes wide and he hiccups a small thank you.

"are you okay? you've been dancing for a while, take a break with me." and hansol does.

the kind stranger never gives his name. he buys them some drinks, they chat, and he leaves after buying hansol a bottle of water. "sober up." he says.

"wouldn't want anything bad to happen."

hansol slowly nods at the odd words and the man left him at the table, alone. its way past 2 am and hansols phone is at low charge.

he rests his head in his hands and shuts his eyes. when he opens them, he stares off at the dance floor.

under the dim lighting that changed in a rainbow pattern, he saw someone. their eyes connected.

he could never forget the small eyes, despite the hooded dark circles and hansol sat up.

his heart flutters as kwon soonyoung approaches him.


	3. clue three

The truth of love. Love is something that comes and goes. And comes again.

It'll make you feel lonely, hurt you, and leave you a scar. Again. Everyone lives with that scar. It'll never be easy. And we know it. But if your heart flutters, you will jump into it.

Again.

-

hansols heart hurt. it aches as soonyoung sits across from him and they stare at each other.

hundreds of emotions, all at once, they made his heart beat faster and faster.

soonyoung hurt him, made him feel lonely, and he left him with a scar.

hansol had to live with that scar and he knows it won't be easy to have it. but, his heart flutters at soonyoungs small smile and he finds himself in love again.

"why?" hansol questions in a small voice, hardly audible over the loud music. soonyoung shakes his head, gulping.

"i don't know, im so _stupid_. god, im an idiot i thought... i thought i didn't love you but the second i left the apartment i regretted it." soonyoung sighs and bangs his head down on the table.

hansol feels near tears, "why didn't you come back? i thought you hated me, i was so scared and alone! i hate you!" tears _did_ fall, as his emotions poured out.

soonyoung nods and hansol can see his watery eyes, "i hate myself too."

but hansol shakes his head, "i fucking love you." and soonyoung laughs through his tears that land on the table before them.

"i love you too."

so, that's why we have something called "past tense" it's in the past, history, something once happened.

they thought they fell out of love. and it's okay to think that, your feelings are confusing. you don't know if you should listen to your head or heart.

soonyoung listened to his head. hansol listened to his heart.

but its okay, they love each other all the same despite their differences. and don't be worried, everything will be okay. they love again, they hug and kiss.

soonyoung smiles brighter than the sun and hansols laugh fuels his day. their friends don't have to be so awkward around each other.

it was only three days of being in a "break up" and they act like its a case of we'll look back at it one day and laugh. and they do.

hansol sits in the booth of the empty cafe, tapping his foot as he waits for soonyoung to arrive.

he looks down at his phone and smiles.

it wasn't too long ago, just barely three weeks, nearly a month. and hansol already feels like it's been forever.

"hey sollie, whatcha looking at?" hansol feels a kiss placed on his bang covered forehead.

"us." he smiles in response and shows soonyoung the picture of them. soonyoung takes the phone and smiles as well, looking down at himself.

soonyoung sits down and hands the phone back, "did you already order?"

"mhm." hansol hums and swipes out of the app.

"my usual?" soonyoung holds his head in his hands.

hansol hums again. soonyoung grins and leans over, placing a kiss on hansols lips.

"what was that for?" hansol laughs at the sudden action.

soonyoung shrugs, "just cause." and hansol laughs again.

"you're so random and weird."

"is that bad?"

hansol smiles and shakes his head no. "it's actually why i like you."

soonyoung shows a grin in which his teeth showed. hansols heart flutters and, he knows that he's in love.

and he'll fall in love with soonyoung again and again.

they had always been an odd couple.

well, not so odd. they were like any other couple.

in love.

and soonyoung taught hansol the real truth of love.


	4. happy birthday!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a chapter, just aftermath with some notes

i wrote this in about three days, because i started late like ahaha celeste style.

im very tired right now but its okay because its your birthday!! ive already said happy birthday like three times but i really do love and appreciate you with all my heart, i hope you have the bestetststststtsts day ever!!!! we've known each other for a few months? you followed me first so i really don't know, it wasn't until you msg me.

well, this is it. i did soonyoung x hansol because 1. theyre adorable lil babies!!! and 2. theyre your ultimate biases so i was like why not?

i feel like i really fell in love with the dynamic they could have so if you catch me writing another....

i love rare ships, what can i say~

okay hurry up celeste finish this

this is ao3 exclusive, feel special :))

and honestly i wrote more but like, i scrapped and once again, i started late so im sorry!! the orginal was one long piece but i broke it up and ive had the notes for TRUTH in my icloud forever. might as well delete them now, i dont like writing the same thing twice even though i have-

bye!!!! happy birthday again bora, have a great day <3


End file.
